Never Ending Story
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: New friends, a weakening enemy, and a whole lot of love.
1. Chapter 1

This is like before my FanFic Together Forever. This is when the seven new friends, including Aelita's twin sister came in. If you haven't read Together Forever, you have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway, I hope you like the story. And I wrote this in seventh grade, so two years ago. And It's actually more than one FanFic, but I'm turning it into one, so the chapters will be really long, most of them. So I hope you all read it and like it!!!

Love, Black Neko Hinata

Code Lyoko

Never Ending Story

Chapter One

Nothing To Fear but Fear Itself

Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were in the gym, decorating for the Halloween dance. Jeremie and Aelita were putting cutout pumpkins on the walls. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were decorating the stage with black and orange streamers.

"So Aelita, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Jeremie asked blushing.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you Jeremie." She replied

Odd let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremie and Aelita will go together. And you and Yumi are going. So whom am I supposed to go with?"

"You could ask Emily or Clair." Yumi suggested.

"I've already asked them. Every girl, so far, has said no."

"Oh Ulrich!" An annoying voice sang.

The five of them turned to see Sissi and Herb entering the gym.

"What do you want Sissi? I'm busy." Ulrich said.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me to the dance."

"Never. I've already asked Yumi and she's said yes."

"One day you're going to realize that you're in love with me. Then you'll ditch Yumi."

"Hey, Sissi, You know Odd doesn't have a date yet." Yumi said with an evil smile.

"Yeah right! Like I would ever go out with Odd! You've got to be kidding! When you change your mind, Ulrich, I'll be waiting."

She blew him a kiss then walked out with Herb following. Herb shot Ulrich an angry, jealous look.

"Well I would never dream of going out with you anyway!!" Odd yelled after her.

"When is she going to realize that I don't like her?" Ulrich asked.

"Probably never. She lives in her own little dream world where she gets everything she wants." Yumi laughed.

"You're right." Ulrich said, smiling at her.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream from outside the gym. They ran to see what had happened. Sissi was sitting on her floor, with her are held up in front of her face. There in front of her was a huge snake. Odd and Ulrich grabbed her arms and pulled her back into the gym.

"What happened Sissi?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. I was just walking when a cloud of smoke filled the room. It had some weird eye thing in the middle of it. Then the snake appeared. Herb ran away, but I couldn't move because snakes are my biggest fear."

Ulrich looked out the door.

"It looks like the snake's gone." He said.

"Ulrich, will you walk me back to my room? I'm too scared to walk alone now."

"Fine. Lets go."

Ulrich left with Sissi clinging to his arm.

"Could it be Xana, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. She did say there was a weird eye thing in the smoke. And snakes don't just tend to appear out of nowhere." He answered.

"Should we go to Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"Not yet. We should find out if it's really him first."

"I've got to go. See you guys tomorrow." Yumi said, leaving the gym.

"Bye Yumi." Odd said.

As Yumi started walking, she looked around trying to find Ulrich. She wanted to say goodbye to him before she left for home.

A big cloud of smoke curled around Yumi. She couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared, she could see a swarm of rats coming towards her. She yelled in horror. Then she looked up from the rats and saw Ulrich, kissing Sissi. She dropped to her knees.

"Yumi!"

She looked up and saw Ulrich running towards her. Sissi was nowhere in sight. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the library.

"Not rats again." Ulrich said, sitting on a table.

"If I wouldn't have screamed, you probably wouldn't have noticed, considering your lips were locked with Sissi's!"

"What are you talking about Yumi?"

"I saw you kissing her. After the rats showed up."

"I wasn't kissing Sissi. I had already dropped her off at her room. When I saw you, I was walking back to the gym."

"How can I believe you?"

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Me? Jealous of Sissi? Yeah right! I wasn't jealous!"

Even though she said this, her face turned red. Then her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Yumi?" Came Jeremie's voice.

"Hey Jeremie."

"It's Xana."

"What?"

"Come to the factory ASAP."

Okay. Me and Ulrich will be there in a minute."

She hung up and looked at Ulrich.

"Xana?" he asked.

Yumi nodded and they started running towards the factory.

"Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd should be here soon Aelita." Jeremie said.

"Couldn't I go without them?"

"No it's too risky."

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Einstein!" Odd said, stepping off the elevator, with Yumi and Ulrich behind him.

"Good you're here. I have something to tell you. It was Xana that attacked Sissi." Jeremie said.

"How do you know?" Odd asked.

"While me and Aelita were walking to the cafeteria for lunch, a cloud of smoke formed around us, just like Sissi. Then, when it was gone, a huge spider appeared."

"Well yea, that's your biggest fear." Ulrich said.

"Yes well, that's not all. The Skipizoa attacked."

"What?! How is that possible?" Yumi asked.

"I didn't know at first then I found out, Xana was causing the smoke. And the smoke he created was going inside our heads and finding out what our biggest fears where. The spider was there because I'm terrified of them. And the Skipizoa was there because Aelita's afraid of having her memory stolen. Have any of you been attacked?"

"I have. But there were two things that attacked me." Yumi said.

"Two things? What were they?" Aelita asked.

"Well the first one was a swarm of rats. Ever since we fought them that time, they've been my second biggest fear."

"What was the other thing?" Jeremie asked.

"Well…I…uh…saw Ulrich kissing Sissi."

Yumi started to blush and Odd burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny Odd!" Ulrich snapped.

He stopped laughing and just smiled innocently.

"Go down to the scanners and be ready for virtualization." Jeremie said.

They stepped onto the elevator and went down to the scanner room. Once there they went into the four scanners.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization!"

On Lyoko, the four of them were being materialized.

"Okay guys. Get Aelita to the tower and hurry." Jeremie said.

"Right Jeremie." Odd said.

They began to run.

"The tower should be coming up soon." Jeremie told them.

"I see is Jeremie. But there are five blocks guarding it." Aelita informed him.

The blocks saw them and began to attack. They shot red lasers at them.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled.

A small bronze arrow flow out of his wrist and hit the eye-like target in the middle of the block. The block blew up and disappeared.

"Nice shot Odd." Aelita complimented.

Odd took a playful bow.

Yumi pulled out two fans and opened them. She jumped high in the air, and threw them at two of the blocks. Then they blew up as well.

Ulrich, with his sword, jumped on top of one of the blocks. He pushed his sword deep into the target.

"Impact!" he yelled, and then jumped off just before it exploded.

"I'll take care of the last one." Odd said.

Before he could go through with his attack, Ulrich was shot in the chest with a laser and was frozen in solid ice.

"Last arrow!"

"No! Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

"The passage is cleared Jeremie." Aelita said.

"Good. Get inside the tower." He replied.

Before Aelita could reach the tower, a crab appeared in front of her. It shot a laser and Yumi and hit her shoulder.

"Careful Yumi. You just lost fifty life points." Jeremie warned.

She got her fan ready. But another crab hit her from behind. She was dematerialized into a hundred, tiny, silver squares, and then she was gone.

"Laser arrow!"

His arrow missed. The crab shot a laser at Odd and hit his chest.

"Odd, you just lost ten life points. Wait. Make that another ten. Be more careful." Jeremie said.

"Laser arrow! Oh no! Jeremie, I'm out of arrows!" Odd yelled.

"I'll reload you."

"Hurry!"

Odd was hit three more times.

"Odd, you have twenty life points left. You should have arrows soon."

He was hit again, and this time was dematerialized.

"Welcome back to Earth, Odd." Yumi said as he stepped off the elevator.

"Oh no! Aelita's in trouble!" Jeremie yelled.

"I hope Ulrich hurries and defrost in time to help her." Odd said.

"I hope they hurry, so we can go to the dance." Yumi said blushing.

"Oh! The dance. I almost forgot. I still don't have a date. I'm going to find a date. Keep me updated." The elevator doors closed and Odd was gone.

Odd was on the school campus now. He had asked three girls since he got there, they all said no. There was a girl sitting on a bench reading a book. She had long brown that was pulled back in a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt that cut high above her stomach. She had on a black mini skirt over a pair of read jeans and black running shoes.

He had never seen her before, so he guessed she was new. He was about to walk over to her. Then a cloud of smoke blocked his view. When the smoke was gone, he could see another guy standing there. He was wearing all black and a cape. Odd sighed, figuring he was her boyfriend, until she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"V-Vampire!" she screamed.

Odd looked at the guy standing there and saw a pair of long, white fangs.

"Come on." Odd said, grabbing her hand.

He pulled her into the cafeteria, and they sat down on the floor.

"Thank you. I'm terrified of vampires." She said, looking down embarrassed.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"I'm Melody, by the way."

"I'm Odd."

He shook her hand.

They both looked around awkwardly.

"So…are you new here?" Odd asked, breaking the long silence.

"Yea, I'm a boarder here. My parents decided to send me off to boarding school. So here I am."

"Well, um, I know we just met and everything, but there's a dance tonight, and I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to maybe go with me?"

She looked at him shocked, then looked away blushing.

"I…well…I'd love to go…with you…" she said embarrassed.

"Oh…ok…I, um, think the coast is clear." He said looking out the window.

Just then, the vampire jumped up in front of the window. Melody screamed and grabbed Odd's arm.

"Don't worry its just William." Odd said walking out the door.

"Hey Odd." William said.

"Hi William."

"I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." He apologized to Melody.

"It's okay." She answered, still gripping Odd's arm tightly.

"Do you like my costume? I'm wearing it to the dance tonight. That reminds me, have you seen Yumi? I want ask her to go with me."

"Too late. She's already going with Ulrich."

"He's not her boyfriend is he?"

"Not yet. But after tonight, maybe."

"What does she see in him?"

"I don't know. Maybe his charming good looks or his personality. I honestly couldn't tell you."

Odd's phone began to ring.

"Hey Jeremie."

"Odd, has Xana made anymore attacks?"

"Just one. But I took care of it."

"Well, get back to the factory. We might have a problem here."

Odd hung up the phone and turned to Melody, who has finally let go of his arm.

"I'm got to go. But I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded and smiled.

At the factory, Jeremie and Yumi were getting worried.

"Ulrich has only three minutes left until he can fight again. But I don't understand why the crabs aren't attacking Aelita." Jeremie said.

"That is weird."

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"It's the Skipizoa!"

On Lyoko, a large squid like creature was approaching Aelita. She screamed in horror. It picked her up in its tentacles. Two of its arms were pushed against either side of her head. Little lines of read shot through the arms to the middle.

"No, Aelita!" Jeremie yelled.

Just then, Ulrich cut through the arms holding Aelita.

"Thanks Ulrich." She said standing up.

"Get to the tower. I'll take care of them."

Aelita turned and ran to the tower. Once inside, she walked to the middle of the platform, and then began to float upward. On the next platform, a screen appeared. She placed her hand on the screen; it instantly recognized her and "Aelita" typed across the screen. Then the word "Code" typed across. Aelita then entered the word "Lyoko".

Jeremie was about to "Return to the past".

"Wait!"

Odd ran off the elevator.

"Why Odd?"

"Because I finally got a date to the dance. And it was because of Xana."

"But what about the people her scared?"

"It was just Yumi, Sissi, and Melody."

"Who's Melody?"

"My date. Besides, she's already convinced it was William who scared her. All we have to do it convince Sissi she was hallucinating."

"I don't know."

"Come on Jeremie."

"Only if you promise me that Sissi wont suspect anything."

"I promise."

Later at the dance, Odd was waiting outside for Melody.

"Hi Odd."

He turned and saw Melody.

"You came."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought maybe you talked to one of the other girls and now you hated me."

"I can't hate someone I hardly know."

They walked inside. Odd led her over to his friends.

"Melody, this is Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie. Guys, this is Melody."

"So Yumi and Ulrich are the ones dating right?" Melody asked.

"Odd!" Ulrich said angrily.

Odd just smiled innocently.

"Come on Aelita. Lets dance." Jeremie said.

"Ok Jeremie."

Yumi walked over to the refreshments table to get a drink.'

"Hi Yumi." William said.

"Uh, hi."

"Are you having fun?"

"So far."

Well do you want to-."

"Yumi. Will you dance with me?" Ulrich asked, walking over.

"Of course I will. I am your date after all. See you later William."

Ulrich led her over to the dance floor. Odd danced over to Yumi and Ulrich, who were dancing next to Jeremie and Aelita, with Melody at his side.

"Hey guys, remind me to thank Xana later."

"Who's Xana?" Melody asked.

"Uh, Ulrich's cousin."

The five of them laughed, except Melody who didn't seem to get it.

So yes, the first one to come in is Melody. Yay? Anyway. Everyone else basically shows up in the next chappy. It is kind of corny I know. Remember, wrote it in seventh grade. My first FanFics. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter, and keep an eye out for the rest!


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
